1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an insulated container for a person's lunch. The container is designed to have the external appearance of a modern tote case.
2. Prior Development
Insulated containers for beverages or lunches are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,340 to H. Conklin, discloses a food container formed of an insulating material. The lid of the container has a pocket therein for pre-charged cooling material, whereby food items placed in the container can be cooled to a desired temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,264 to M. Tanaka discloses a food container having a floating inner lid that holds a freezable material. The lid rests directly on the food items, thereby effectively reducing the space that needs to be cooled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,597, to R. L. Shook et al, discloses a food container having the external appearance of an attache case. A block of insulating material within the container has pockets for holding various food or beverage receptacles. The food container has no provision for heating or cooling the food items; therefore the container may not be suitable for holding perishable food items.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,336 to J. Cannon, shows a portable cooler having an elongated hollow upright partition containing a freezable material, e.g. water. Side surfaces of the partition have arcuate indentations, such that cylindrical cans of pop placed in the container alongside the partition have good thermal engagement with the freezable material. The partition is removable for refreezing material.